


Valentine’s day taste testing

by chibinekochan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Valentine’s day taste testing

After gifting all the demons of your pacts your self-made chocolate there is only one more left. 

Mammon has been very elusive this entire day. 

Maybe he just doesn't know or care about Valentine’s Day? 

You are about to just hang his chocolate on Mammon's door when he suddenly opens it right in your face. 

"Oh hey… I was just about to go lookin' for ya. What a coincidence." Mammon is pretty surprised to see you. It seems like he is up to something. 

"I was looking for you. I have a present for you." You smile at him and hold the cute package of chocolates up. 

"Chocolate huh…" He huffs slightly. 

"Don't tell me you don't like chocolate?" You feel pretty dumb for not even considering this. 

"No, it's not that. I just know you gave some of these to everyone." Mammon puffs his cheeks. 

Now you see the issue. "Are you jealous?" 

"No-no, why would I be jealous? Like I don't get tons of chocolate from other people." Mammon pouts and takes the box anyway. 

"You sure are popular. I mean I called you, and you just ignore me and don't think that your chocolate is the same as everyone else's." Now you puff your cheeks. You put a ton of time and effort into the chocolate for Mammon. 

Now Mammon seems a bit ashamed of his words and opens the box. The chocolate all looks like gold coins and little cars. You clearly put a ton of effort into this. 

"Oh wow, these are so cool… I-I mean not bad at all." Mammon blushes and his voice slightly cracks. 

You smile nervously. "I hope you like them." 

"They are a fitting tribute to the great Mammon!" He gently puts them away in his room. You don't see any other chocolate in his room. 

"So what did you want from me?" Now you feel like bringing that up. 

"Ah yeah, I wanted to invite you to a taste test that I got invited to. You see, they want me to model for this chocolate brand. Especially their new line of coffee-flavored chocolate and so they thought it would be good for me to taste them first. They let me invite a person so, I figured I'd be nice and invite you." Mammon gives you this grand explanation. 

"That's very sweet of you Mammon. When is the taste test?" You are all into joining this event. 

"Well, it's today. I mean you probably got some other plans today. It's Valentine's Day after all." Mammon suddenly seems unsure. 

You hoped for Mammon to invite you to a date today but at least this means that you will spend the rest of the day together. 

"I have no plans so let's go!" You feel pretty excited, to be honest. 

Mammon is surprised. "You aren't going to flake out in the middle of it right?" 

"Of course not. I would never do that to you and happen to like chocolate." You also happen to like Mammon but don't mention that part. 

Mammon sighs from relief. "Great, then let's meet in an hour at the gate. I just gotta quickly do something." 

"I look forward to it." This is a great opportunity for you to dress something nice. You know it's not a date, but you still want to look nice for Mammon. 

With a bit of a beating heart, you arrive an hour later at the gate. 

Mammon is a bit late, he comes running from somewhere. 

"Sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought." He is completely out of breath. 

"It's fine I wasn't waiting for long." You don't mind, it'd just be a few minutes from now. 

Then Mammon notices that you changed. "Oh darn, you are smoking… I mean you look good." Mammon clears his throat and corrects himself while blushing. 

You blush slightly at his words. "Thank you, Mammon."

"I should have dressed nice too." He mumbles under his breath. 

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" Mammon quickly gains his composure. 

"Yes, let's go!" You feel very excited by the prospect of new chocolate flavors and being with Mammon. 

Mammon leads you to a small cake shop. It seems closed, but Mammon has a key. "I got it from the owner himself." He makes sure that you know he didn't steal it. 

Somehow that thought hasn't crossed your mind at all.

"He must really trust you." You smile.

Mammon blushes a bit and opens the door for you. Much like a true gentleman. 

It's a bit unexpected but nice regardless. 

The inside of the shop is cutely decorated. 

It's a bit more romantic than expected but very nice regardless. 

You can see a small table in the middle of the shop with several plates with an assortment of cutely shaped chocolates. Some of them look a bit crooked but very nice overall. 

"Go ahead and sit down. I will get us some coffee, or do you want something else?" Mammon naturally plays the host. 

Strangely, there is nobody here serving you two. Not that this is a bad thing. It makes this whole event even more romantic. 

"Coffee sounds perfect." You agree on the coffee and sit down. 

While taking a closer look at the chocolates, they look suspiciously self-made. 

Is this because they are samples? 

With some anticipation, you wait for Mammon to return. 

He comes back with a small tray with cups and a can of coffee. He looks like a real server. 

"Here you go, anything else that you need?" Mammon sounds like he has said this many times before. It's surprising to you. 

"I'm good, thank you." You smile at him. 

Mammon sits down across from you. He seems a bit stiff. 

"This place is very nice. I'm surprised we got it all to ourselves." It's pretty unusual but ingresses the romantic feeling a lot.

"I'm glad you like it." Mammon smiles slightly nervous. "You should try some chocolates." He shoves a plate in your direction. 

"Don't mind if I do." You choose a piece and plop it into your mouth. You take its taste in and let it melt for a while before chewing the rest of it. 

"This tastes so great." You didn't expect it to taste so good. "It tastes just like human world chocolate." This is very special to you since human food is so rare in the devildom. 

Your face lights up from joy. 

Mammon seems to relax from that sight. "I'm so glad that you like it." He gives you a big smile. 

"You should try some too." There honestly is so much that it would take Beel to finish it all. 

"I will just gotta enjoy some coffee first." Mammon gently waves you off. 

This is pretty strange, you would think he would be all over this. 

You drink a sip of coffee as well. It fits the chocolate very well. You take another piece, under the watchful eyes of Mammon. 

He looks embarrassed away once you look at him. That causes you to giggle slightly. 

Mammon huffs slightly. 

You decide it's about time for Mammon to try some delicious chocolate as well. You take a piece between your fingers. 

"Say Aaaah." You hold it in front of Mammon. 

He blushes even more than before. "H-hey what are you plannin?"

"I just want to give you a taste." You smile at him. 

"I can eat just fine all by myself." His blush only gets worse.

"Just open your mouth." You move the chocolate in front of him.

"F-ine but you better not do this with anyone else." Mammon pouts slightly and then opens his mouth. 

Carefully you feed him a piece of chocolate. 

"Don't worry you are the only person that I'm feeding." You giggle. 

"How is it?" You crook your head. 

"Pretty okay… Just sad that it wasn't the one you made." He mumbles the second part. 

"Maybe next time." You smirk slightly. 

This causes Mammon to almost choke. 

"You shouldn't say things like that." Mammon huffs. 

You eat another piece of chocolate. 

It's so good but by now you are pretty sure that these aren't part of some taste test. 

"Mammon be honest this isn't a taste test right? 

He sighs." I knew I couldn't hide it from you."

"You made these chocolates all by yourself too, didn't you?" You have a pretty strong feeling about this. 

"You can tell because they aren't that good?" Mammon looks slightly defeated. 

"No, they are great, even better now that I know. This must've taken forever to make." You are impressed, to say the least. 

This gives Mammon a great boost of confidence. 

"Well of course they are great, being made by me. It might took me a month to learn, and I had to work pretty hard at this place for it." Mammon boasts proudly. 

"You did all of this just for me?" You blush, this is such a sweet gesture. And here you thought Mammon wouldn't care at all about Valentine's Day. 

"W-well I mean… I just wanted to make some money, and it just happened to be here and then I just somehow spent all month making chocolate. It's not like I only did it to make you happy." Mammon awkwardly tries to make some excuses. 

"You don't need to cover the truth if you are being so sweet, you know." You can only shake your head. 

"Umm, so you really like this?" Mammon is very embarrassed. 

"Of course I do. Nobody ever did anything this awesome for me. Now I feel bad that I only made chocolate for you." You are very happy about all the work that Mammon put into this. 

"I'd only do something like this for you and that chocolate you made for me is more than enough for me. Even when you also made some for my brothers." Mammon is bothered by this. 

"I only made that extra chocolate because Beel noticed me making some and then Satan noticed. It was pretty clear that they would be hurt if they didn't get anything, so I made some for everyone. The only one I actually wanted to make valentine's chocolate for is you." You feel a bit shy after confessing that. 

"They really can't take a hint." Mammon sighs. "I can't blame you for this in that case." Mammon is still upset, but you are glad that he can see your side. 

"I'm glad you understand. I was a bit disappointed that you didn't ask me out today." You decide to be completely honest with Mammon. 

Mammon widens his eyes. "You wanted to go out with me?" He is so surprised that he is very straight forward. "I should've just invited you instead of being sneaky, but I thought you wouldn't care."

"Of course, I care for you Mammon. I like you and spending my Valentine's Day with you is something that I really wanted. I just wasn't sure if you would be up for some romantic stuff like that with me." You feel a bit nervous telling him all of this. It just seems right to be open to him. 

Mammon seems to be very taken aback by your confession. He seems unsure what to say. Then he clenches his hands. 

"I would be very much open to doing some romantic stuff with you." He speaks unusually quiet. Like he is admitting to a huge secret. 

You had some vague idea that he is interested in you but Mammon saying this so openly is still surprising. 

You blush a little and smile. Losing your words for a moment. Then you get up and in a spur of the moment decision, you walk over to the very surprised Mammon. 

He looks at you with a mix of confusion and anticipation when you lean down to him.

Then your lips meet his. It's a very sweet kiss. It just feels so right that it's a longer kiss than you planned for. 

Your heart is going crazy. 

When your lips part Mammon is bright red and looks slightly confused but also very happy at the same time. 

It almost looks like he doesn't believe what just happened. 

So you give him another kiss, you mainly just really want to kiss him again. 

This time Mammon leans into the kiss and even pulls you a bit closer. 

He is very eager to get more kisses. 

You break the kiss when you need to breathe. 

You both smile at each other, very happy with this date.


End file.
